Se Tudo Fosse Diferente
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Sakura e Sasuke são prisioneiros da Akatsuki. Enquanto esperam seus companheiros os resgatarem, eles conversam sobre o passado e o futuro. Haveria chances se tudo fosse diferente? OneShot


Olá! A idéia dessa história surgiu tão bonitinha na minha cabeça que eu não pude deixar de escrever. Como eu queria que esses dois ficassem juntos... Mas, como o Masashi Kishimoto não está ajudando, a gente ajuda! XD

Espero que gostem! Deixem reviews!

Disclaimer: Naruto e todos os personagens relacionados não me pertencem!

* * *

**_Se tudo fosse diferente_**

Ela não sabia quanto tempo ficara desacordada, mas entendia que não estava bem, nada bem.

Sua cabeça doía tanto que parecia prestes a explodir, suas costas também doíam por ela ter ficado deitada naquele frio chão de pedra. E, para piorar a situação, todo o seu chackra estava drenado.

Do que adiantava ser uma chuunin médica de elite se seu chackra não poderia ser usado? A resposta, ela sabia muito bem, era que não adiantava nada.

Só então ela reparou que não estava sozinha naquela cela mínima e imunda. Um par de orbes negros a observava atentamente.

Ela engoliu em seco. Não podia ser... Não, aquilo era um sonho, só poderia ser essa a explicação.

- Sa- Sasuke? – ela gaguejou.

Ele apenas mexeu levemente a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

Sakura estava estupefata. Que ela estivesse ali era possível de se entender, mas como ele, que se gabava tanto de seu poder, poderia ter sido capturado pela Akatsuki?

- Não vamos sair daqui nem tão cedo. – a voz dele soou, para o total espanto da Haruno. – Eles querem meus olhos e seu ninjutsu médico.

Sakura murmurou um quase inaudível "Entendo..." e olhou a sua volta. Não havia janelas nem possíveis pontos de fuga na cela. O único jeito de sair era o mesmo de entrar, e se jogar na base da Akatsuki sem chackra era o mesmo que assinar a própria sentença de morte.

Ela olhou de volta para o Uchiha e só então reparou o enorme ferimento em seu braço. Ela foi até ele e, usando-se de sua bolsa de medicamentos, – que milagrosamente não havia sido confiscada por seus seqüestradores – começou a fazer um curativo.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. – Sasuke disse, sem emoção alguma na voz.

Sakura suspirou.

- É meu trabalho. É uma obrigação, não posso deixar seu braço sangrando assim.

Ele jamais demonstraria, mas ficou um pouco decepcionado com as palavras dela. Por um momento insano, pensara que ela estava preocupada com ele. Sim, ele se importava com isso, e se importava muito, por mais que jamais fosse admitir ou deixar transparecer.

Ela encharcou um pedaço de gaze com uma substância incolor e passou no grande corte que transpassava o braço esquerdo do mais novo dos irmãos Uchiha. Ela sabia muito bem o quanto aquele remédio ardia ao contato com a pele, mas ele não deixou transparecer nenhum sinal de que estivesse sentindo dor.

- É de pacientes assim que eu gosto. – ela disse sorrindo. – Resistentes à dor.

Ela envolveu o ferimento com ataduras e se afastou do Uchiha, voltando a se sentar no chão, do outro lado da cela.

O silêncio era altamente desconfortável entre eles. Quando tinham 12 anos, Sakura nunca se importou com a falta de palavras do Uchiha, mas agora era diferente. Eles não se conheciam mais, não eram mais os bons amigos de antes.

- Estou curiosa... – ela disse, finalmente quebrando aquele silêncio insuportável. – Que Akatsuki conseguiu te capturar?

Sasuke fez uma careta.

- Itachi.

Sakura balançou a cabeça em sinal de compreensão.

- E você? – ele perguntou.

Sakura não pôde conter sua surpresa. Ele estava realmente tentando manter uma conversa com ela?

- Konan... Não sabia que a Akatsuki tinha uma kunoichi...

- E eles querem outra... – ele disse, encarando-a.

- Eu!? Para que a Akatsuki ia me querer? – ela perguntou, muito surpresa com a insinuação do Uchiha.

- Eles não têm médicos. E você é a melhor. É a discípula da Godaime, afinal.

Sakura não disse nada. O argumento era válido, mas ela passara tanto tempo julgando a si mesma como inútil, que era difícil de acreditar que uma organização de criminosos tão poderosos precisasse dos serviços dela.

- Parece que a pequena Sakura já não é mais tão pequena...

Sakura o encarou. Quanto tempo fazia desde que vira aqueles orbes negros pela última vez?

- Claro que não. Quatro anos é muito tempo, Sasuke.

Sasuke virou o rosto, deixando de encarar os lindos orbes verdes da kunoichi a sua frente.

- Você realmente não pretende voltar para casa, não é? – ela perguntou, a tristeza contagiando sua voz.

- Não há futuro para mim, Sakura. Eu já te expliquei isso. Meu objetivo vive no passado e eu não vou sobreviver a ele.

Sakura travava uma difícil batalha contra as lágrimas que começavam a se formar em seus olhos.

- E você não pode desistir dele? – ela perguntou, a voz vacilante.

Sasuke fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eu já te expliquei isso várias vezes.

Estava cada vez mais difícil para Sakura impedir aquelas lágrimas de rolarem por seu rosto.

- Eu te ignorei e te tratei com indiferença a minha vida toda para evitar que você alimentasse falsas esperanças e sofresse com a minha partida.

Ela o olhou, abismada.

- Você nunca me disse isso.

- Não faria sentido se eu te contasse. Acredite, foi difícil para mim. No princípio, eu achava que poderia voltar para Konoha e casar com você. Mas depois, eu percebi que não poderia fazer isso, por isso, não poderia atrapalhar sua vida.

Nesse ponto, as lágrimas já caíam livremente, molhando todo o rosto de Sakura. Ele realmente dissera que pretendia se _casar_ com ela?

- Por isso não deixei você me acompanhar quando eu saí da vila.

Era a primeira vez que Sakura o ouvia falar tanto e também a primeira vez que ela sentia emoção nas palavras do Uchiha. Ele estava sendo sincero com ela.

- E por que isso não pode acontecer? Você treinou tanto, é tão forte...

- Sakura, entenda. Esse é o meu destino. Eu vou morrer matando o meu irmão. Nem eu e nem ele vamos sobreviver. Será possível que você ainda não desistiu de mim? Você tem o Naruto, o Lee, o Sai... Seja feliz com um deles! – o tom dele era quase suplicante. Quase.

- Naruto e Lee são como irmãos para mim. E o Sai é apenas um companheiro de equipe. E também é assim que eu sou tratada por eles. O Naruto tem a Hinata, o Lee anda muito entretido em Sunagakure ultimamente e o Sai não é capaz de amar alguém.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha e voltou a encará-la. Droga! Odiava vê-la chorar!

- Deixe-me ir com você. Sua equipe não tem médicos, pelo que eu saiba. – a kunoichi de cabelos róseos pediu.

Nesse ponto ela estava correta, uma médica como ela seria de enorme valia para ele, entretanto, seria ele capaz de pôr a vida da pessoa que ele mais amava na vida sabendo que ele não sobreviveria à sua tarefa?

- Sakura, que parte da sentença "Eu não vou sobreviver" você não entendeu?

E de repente era como se eles tivessem voltado no tempo, para a época que eram alunos de Kakashi, a época em que eram o time 7.

E ao lembrar dessa época, as lágrimas da kunoichi se intensificaram ainda mais.

Sasuke foi até ela e enxugou suas lágrimas gentilmente. Nem parecia o Uchiha Sasuke que ela conhecia.

E nesse momento ela entendeu o motivo de todo o carinho dele.

Aquele era o adeus final.

Ele estava tão perto dela que podia sentir a fragrância de cereja que desprendia dos cabelos róseos de sua amada kunoichi. Aquele cheiro que ele conhecia tão bem e do qual ele sentira tanta falta.

Como ele queria poder ter a vida inteira para sentir aquele cheiro!

Mas ele não tinha. Seu ódio era maior do que seu amor e ele sabia que seria castigado por isso.

E esse castigo era sua morte.

Ele acariciava o rosto da jovem discípula da Godaime de leve, contornando suas feições delicadas. Ela apenas encarava os olhos negros de seu amado Uchiha. Olhos que haviam perdido o brilho da felicidade, olhos que só mostravam frieza, mas, mesmo assim, eram os olhos mais bonitos que ela já vira em toda sua vida. Os únicos que a enfeitiçavam tanto.

Estavam muito próximos, tão próximos que Sakura poderia jurar que ele iria beijá-la, mas suas esperanças logo se romperam quando o carinho delicado que ela estivera recebendo cessou, e onde antes havia o calor das mãos dele agora só havia o ar gelado da cela.

Ele voltara para o outro lado da cela.

- Esqueça seu irmão... Volte para casa, por favor... – o sussurro da haruno era uma súplica que partiu o coração do frio Uchiha.

- Não posso. Porque graças a ele eu não tenho uma família me esperando.

Sakura podia sentir a dor nas palavras dele. Por mais que o quisesse de volta à Konoha, ela entendia os motivos dele. Não conhecia a dor de perder os pais, mas tinha certeza de que deveria ser a pior dor do mundo.

E as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer.

- Era por isso que eu te ignorava todos os dias! Por que você manteve esse amor? – o tom dele demonstrava toda sua irritação.

- Não mandamos em nossos sentimentos, Sasuke. Sabe, eu tentei sair com o Naruto uma vez...

O Uchiha sentiu um enorme aperto no peito. Mas não era exatamente isso o que ele queria? Vê-la com outra pessoa? Sim! Ele sempre quisera isso. Mas... por que era tão difícil imaginá-la com outra pessoa?

- ... mas não deu certo. Eu e Naruto não fomos feitos um para o outro. Ele está tão feliz com a Hinata! Acho que pretendem se casar assim que forem maiores de idade.

Sasuke estava perdido em devaneios enquanto Sakura dizia aquelas coisas. No início, quando acreditava que poderia se tornar forte o suficiente para matar Itachi sem ter que morrer por isso, ele sempre se imaginara voltando para Konoha, reconstruindo o bairro Uchiha, casando com sua flor de cerejeira... Espera. Desde quando ele usava o pronome _sua _para se referir à kunoichi? Realmente ele estava ficando fora de si.

Desistiu de seus pensamentos e encarou-a.

Tão diferente de quando tinha doze anos... Mais forte, mais bonita, corpo bem torneado... Perfeita.

Sakura percebeu o estranho olhar que Sasuke depositava sobre ela e o encarou. Ficaram ali, apenas se encarando por um tempo indeterminado. Não falaram nada, apenas se olharam. Ônix contra esmeralda.

De repente, escutaram uma estranha movimentação do lado de fora. Passos e kunais se chocando.

Sasuke sorriu. O resgate havia chegado, finalmente.

Ele foi até ela e tirou um cordão de um de seus bolsos. Sakura nunca tinha visto aquela jóia antes. Era uma corrente de ouro com um pingente do clã Uchiha, no mesmo material.

Sasuke pôs o cordão no pescoço dela e lhe beijou a testa.

- Minha mãe me deu esse cordão na manhã antes da chacina. Disse que eu deveria dar para a mulher que eu amasse de verdade. Só quero que você entenda que se tudo fosse diferente... – mas ele não teve coragem de continuar.

Sakura apenas sorriu enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorria por sua face.

A porta da pequena cela se escancarou e duas pessoas entraram: um shinobi de cabelos prateados e uma explosiva kunoichi ruiva.

- Vamos, Sakura! – Kakashi gritou, estendendo uma mão para sua aluna.

Sakura aceitou a ajuda e segurou a mão do copiador.

Logo, os quatro corriam em disparada pelos corredores da fortaleza da Akatsuki. Conseguiram sair ilesos, enquanto escutavam kunais se chocando do lado de dentro. Por fim, outros quatro ninjas saíram da fortaleza: Naruto, Sai, Suigetsu e Juugo.

O time Hebi rapidamente desapareceu, mas Sasuke ficou para trás.

- Sakura...

A kunoichi imediatamente se virou em sua direção.

- Obrigado.

Dito isso ele desapareceu.

- Sakura-chan! Ficamos preocupados com você!

Sakura sorriu quando Naruto a abraçou, quase a sufocando. Era só o que ela precisava, do conforto e da companhia de seus amigos.

E ela voltou para Konoha feliz, mal sabendo que dentro de três semanas ela receberia a notícia mais terrível de sua vida.

A notícia que mudaria tudo, para sempre.

A notícia de que o clã Uchiha estava, por fim, extinto.


End file.
